kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiden Talmid
Summary Aiden Talmid is the nephew of Sir Killian Talmid. He was raised on Elistra 3, a planet outside the Nimbus System. He prefers his Nexus Force name, Intrepid Fusion Eclipse. Appearance Intrepid has jet black hair, dark eyes, and a tan complexion. Personality Intrepid is serious, thoughtful, and at times withdrawn. He has a tendency to speak incomplete thoughts aloud. Intrepid has frequent mood swings and gets excited easily. History Be warned this part gets long. He joined the Nexus Force in 2011 with his cousin Shira. He was assigned to Beck Strongheart's contingent while Shira was put with Melodie Foxtrot's Anti Spiderling Offensive. He would see her only sporadically until she mysteriously vanished later in the year. In the Sentinel Base Camp, Aiden took on the Nexus Force callsign Intrepid Fusion Eclips. In his first month he met and became best friends with Sergeant Ghost Mustache. Late in the year they met Cyclone, Kate, Rover, and Blade, who helped smuggle Intrepid and Sergeant out of Avant Gardens. They later met Lord Brocktree, who was not yet part of the Ten Heroes of Malidor. With Brocktree's help they rescued Cyclone from the Darkitect and defeated the Darkitect's then-current physical body. Intrepid continued to adventure together with Cyclone, Kate, Rover, Blade, and Sergeant until the former two were stranded in another universe. The physics of inter-universal travel left the entire adventure, and Cyclone and Kate, gone and forgotten. After returning to their Nimbus System, Sergeant Ghost Mustache was assigned to Nimbus Station. They bid their goodbyes and Intrepid was left on Avant Gardens. Meeting Edgar In 2012, a recruit ship arrived on Avant Gardens and Intrepid met an older guy and fellow Elistran named Edgar on his way to Nimbus Station. Edgar informed Intrepid of an increasing Maelstrom presence in space outside the Nimbus System, and to expect the arrival of refugee ships from other systems. So he could continue his search for Killian and now Shira too, Intrepid got Edgar to smuggle him to Nimbus Station again. The two of them were teamed with fellow Nexus Forcers Hazel and Quinn, and they were able to explore the Nimbus System under the freedom of Nexus Force officers. Their search was unrewarding: neither Killian and Shira were to be found. On a chance return to Avant Gardens, Intrepid ran into his brother Alex, who had arrived on a mixed refugee ship with survivors from different star systems including Elistra. The pleasantries of their reunion were few and painful, as Alex informed Intrepid of the Maelstrom attack on Elistra. When asked about the status of Nexus Force reinforcements to other systems, Commander Strongheart was apprehensive to discuss "Classified plans." Back on Nimbus Station, Intrepid, Alex, and Edgar's team met with Sergeant Ghost Mustache, now a Nexus Force Officer, and with Sergeant's help were able to hack Nexus Force records and discover that Elistra was not prioritized to receive reinforcements, and would not be for some time, while the Nexus Fleet focused on blockading some place called Militiregnum. Edgar, Hazel, and Quinn then agreed to desert and join Intrepid and Alex in defending Elistra. Sergeant got them access to a Botany Bay class cargo ship. Return to Elistra Intrepid returned to an unrecognizably wartorn Elistra after a rough 'landing' that permanently grounded their transport outside the Talmid's hometown. Armed with the Nexus Force equipment that survived the crash (disinfection kits, respawn generators, food, and weapons) Intrepid, Alex, Edgar, Quinn, and Hazel set up a safe zone to administer treatment to survivors before taking on Maelstrom in the city. They were able to take it back and defend it from a final, brutal attack by Maelstrom Dragon Invaders, before surprise Nexus Force reinforcements arrived. With the city under Nexus Force control, Intrepid and Alex found their family, smashed in the attack. After burying them and others fallen, Edgar and Alex resolved to stay and rebuild Elistra, while a heartbroken Intrepid boarded the next refugee ship to the Nimbus System.... Teaming with Luke and Mara Cold, distant, and dead-inside, Intrepid Fusion Eclipse awaited court martialing in a refugee camp on Avant Gardens, when he met Luke and Mara Mercury, two refugees from another star system attacked by the spaceborne Maelstrom. Instead of a court-martial, he was for some reason reassigned back to Beck Strongheart's command, as were Luke and Mara. The three teamed, with the outwardly-cheerful Luke and Mara tugging a stricken Intrepid along with them. In time, thanks to Luke and Mara's help, Intrepid was able to readjust to Avant Gardens operations, and by staying there fighting Maelstrom, they were able to avoid the worst of the Faction War until that ended in 2013 / 3027. They explored the Block Yards, and a few times, Intrepid helped them escape to Nimbus Station. He even saw Shira a few times, and had the misfortune of telling her about Elistra. Neither of them wanted to go back. Attacks by Interdimensional Maelstrom / Meeting Red In October 2014 / 3038, strange things began to happen on Avant Gardens. Never-before-seen and powerful Maelstrom beings began to appear in the Spider caves. In a self-assigned patrol of that area, Intrepid discovered both an advanced Chainsword Stromling and a Maelstrom Camel Spider, and also ran into a strange red-haired girl scouting the caves as well. The two of them destroyed the Camel Spider before it could spread its kind, before suddenly parting. The next day, more Camel Spiders attacked the Sentinel Base Camp accompanied by hundreds of Stromlings. Intrepid, Luke, and Mara did their best to defend it, but the Maelstrom attack was ultimately defeated by strange missiles launched from a phantom Nimbus Station. Still distrustful of the Nexus Force and eager to find things out for themselves, Intrepid, Luke, and Mara went to Nimbus Station to find Calm Thoughtful Tornado, a Nexus Force prisoner with knowledge of interuniversal travel. They suspected the new Maelstrom, and the missiles, had crossed over from another universe. After busting Tornado out of jail, the four of them hid at the Fun Party Place, until that too was attacked by an army of Maelstrom Pirates and Dragons. Intrepid was injured in the attack and was admitted to a Nimbus Station hospital, where he was visited by Beck Strongheart, several times Luke Mercury, and then by the mysterious red-haired girl, who Intrepid called "Red." She took Intrepid to the Temple of Imagination, where they fought a crazy Cruxian named Steven who was trying to rebuild Crux, but his crazy plan would destroy the multiverse in the process. Circumstances in the fight brought Intrepid and Red to a rebuilt Elistra, where they met with Alex. After defeating Steven and getting back to Luke and Mara, who had taken an abandoned Industrial Nimbus Station warehouse on Unemployment Road and bought a Nimbus City apartment, both of which to hide themselves and Calm Thoughtful Tornado in, Intrepid returned to Elistra to stay with Alex. There, Red made another appearance to Intrepid, where she told him how to find Cyclone and Kate, and also shared with him how were closer related than he'd ever thought.... Second return to Elistra and subsequent Interdimensional travels WIP Other Information IntrepidFusionEclipse.png IntrepidFusionEclipse2.jpg CAM01263.jpg Appearances The Stromling Trilogy * The Search * Full Circle * and the other ones which shall not be named. Expanded Universe * Transdimensional Maneuvers * Song of the Swans * The Figdroids! * Charcoal and Embers Trivia * Intrepid is scared of spiders. * Like Killian, he is also scared of the dark. * Appearance and age-wise, Intrepid is more like talmid than any of his other characters. * Intrepid, known there as Aiden, is actually mentioned briefly in an Additional Manuscript, Charcoal and Embers, making him a KotOS character. The Future Dimension's Intrepid Intrepid has a counterpart in another dimension, known as "The Future Dimension" which is 20 years advanced in time, despite coexisting alongside his dimension. This Intrepid is 35 years old as of 3028. In this dimension he was married to Kate and had a daughter named Rowana. When Kate was smashed by the Darkitect from another dimension, Intrepid officially remarried Mara Mercury, whose partner Ray Handerson was also smashed. Mara's son, Ben, is his stepson. The Future Dimension's Intrepid had his own Leek Works, working as an agency of the Nexus Force. In this dimension, Intrepid worked with an Assembly Engineer named Sandy Studs to protect Overbuild's Figdroids project, and guard his resulting creations, the Figdroids Jay and Katie, in their childhood years. When the Maelstrom had an early resurgence, Leek Works trained Jay and Katie, then only 13 years old, how to use their abilities to fight the Maelstrom threat and save the Nimbus System. The Future Leek Works also has a division devoted to "Transdimensional Maneuvers." It researches the physics of Interuniversal travel, through a space between universes known as Unverse, and sends agents to protect the other Nimbus System dimensions from attacks by the Maelstrom Dimension. Its underlying purpose is to get revenge for the murder of Kate. Category:Characters